


Early Morning Disturbance

by Barefootandbookish



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe and Lucifer, Clothes Sharing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barefootandbookish/pseuds/Barefootandbookish
Summary: Lucifer has once again let himself in to Chloe's house, this time catching her off guard in her early morning trance.





	

As far as Chloe Decker was concerned, if you looked up the definition of hell you’d find a picture of an alarm clock reading 5 A.M.

But Trixie had to be at the bus stop by a half past six with a lunch in hand, so every morning Chloe pulled herself out of bed before the sun even dared to wake.

Every day it was the same, stumbling into the kitchen with blonde hair dangling at awkward angles around her face, searching blindly for the coffee as she rubbed at her unwilling to open eyes.   

But instead of a Keurig cup she came back empty handed. She peaked through her eyelids, groaning and grumbling about Trixie rearranging the kitchen again.

“Missing something?”

Chloe spun on her heels, facing the direction the voice came from. Her eyes were now wide and her hand found her hip, searching for the gun that usually occupied the space, but now the only thing there was the thin white fabric of the shirt she’d fallen asleep in.

Realization flooded through her, turning her cheeks red. Her shoulders fell with the release of the breath she’d been holding.

“Seriously, Lucifer, you have to stop doing this.”

Standing across from her, Lucifer held two mugs in his hand. He motioned to the coffee pot behind him, “I think it looks better over here, don’t you agree, detective?”

She wrapped her arms around her chest, pulling at the fabric and wishing she had worn anything else to bed. Even being caught in the nude would be better than this.

Lucifer cocked his head to the side, a twitch of a grin pulled at his lips.  

“What?” Chloe asked, annoyed with how put together and awake he looked. Of course the devil would be a morning person.

He chuckled, “Oh nothing.”

Chloe yanked one of the mugs from his hand, “Don’t be an ass. What is it?”

He tucked his thumb under the edge of the collar of the shirt she wore, “This…” he rubbed the fabric between his thumb and fore finger, studying it. “is my shirt.”

She backed away from his touch, with her free hand she brushed the knots from her messy hair, trying to hide the blush. “No it’s not…” she bit her lip, tasting a bit of blood, “It’s Dan’s.”

“Dan’s?!” Lucifer scoffed, “Dan could never afford a shirt like that.”

“It was a Christmas present from my mom. That’s why it’s here. He left it when we…separated.” She walked away from him and into the dining room, searching for something to busy herself with. Anything to stop the conversation at hand.

“It still smells like me!” he yelled,

“And what exactly do you smell like, Lucifer? Booze and underage girls?

Lucifer winced, surprisingly effected by what she said.

Chloe sighed, “Fine it’s yours.” she couldn’t stand to see that look on his face, he was worse than Trixie.

He clapped his hands together! “I knew it!” he propped himself on the table, his face just inches from hers.  “I guess working with me every day isn’t enough for you anymore. I knew you’d come around eventually.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. “She took a long sip of her coffee, “Laundry day.”

“Right, right of course. Laundry day. And how did my shirt even end up at your place? Have you been stalking me and taking my things? Are you the troll stealing all my socks as well, detective?”  

“Ha. In your dreams. You left it here yourself weeks ago.  I washed it and was going to give it back.” She said, then added “Today in fact!” She slipped the shirt down her shoulders, despite not having anything other than a black sports bra on underneath.

Lucifer wrapped his hands around her shoulders stopping her, his dark eyes found hers, goose bumps climbed her spine. “Keep it.” He straightened the shirt back out over her, brushing his fingertips over her bare neck. “It looks better on you anyways.”

Chloe stood frozen, not knowing how to respond. Her hand rose, finding its way to his forearm, keeping his hand in place against her shoulder.

“You don’t smell like booze and girls.”

A nervous laugh bubbled from Lucifer, he wore a playful smile but his eyes were nervous, careful even, and focused on her mouth.  “Then what do I smell like, Chloe?” he growled.

Her eyes fell closed to the sound of her name rolling of his lips. “Home,” she whispered. “You smell like home.”

Her last word came out with a gust of air as Lucifer closed the distance between them, pulling Chloe into his chest.  His hands found her chin, pulling her face toward his, Chloe responded raising up on her tip toes but still coming up short. Lucifer gripped her hips, giving her a boost into the air, leaving her toes dangling just above the floor.

Finally, her mouth found his and she lost her self in his kiss.  He tasted even better than she could have imagine, and his hands left her skin on fire in every place they touched. She wrapped her legs around him, guiding him with her body to keep going.

But it wasn’t working. Before she knew it she was back, flat footed and dizzy. Her lips tingling with the memory. A whimper escaped her lips, she wasn’t ready for it to be over.

She reached out for him, wanting to pull him back to her, but he was gone. In fact, when she opened her eyes he was a good five feet away. For a moment she worried she’d hallucinated it all.

“Lu…”

He held a long finger up over his lips and motioned down the hall toward Trixie’s room. Chloe’s eyes followed, and sure enough Trixie’s door creaked open, the tiny girl slumped through the door, dragging a teddy bear behind her.

When she looked back her kitchen was empty.

“Is my lunch ready mom?” Trixie mumbled

Chloe covered her lips with her hand, as if they somehow would look different after her kiss with Lucifer. It wasn’t that farfetched really. He was the devil. 

She tightened the shirt around her, remembering one more time how she’d felt with Lucifer holding her before shaking it away and making her way to her daughter.

“One second, Monkey. Mama is running a little behind today…” She scooped Trixie into a hug and tousled her hair, “Actually, why don’t you just buy a lunch today.”

“Really?! Can I get pizza?!” Trixie’s eyes lit up.

Chloe laughed, “Sure, why not? I have a sneaking suspicion that today is going to be a really great day.”


End file.
